


Indescribable

by emmakaito



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmakaito/pseuds/emmakaito
Summary: He couldn't describe the warm sensation in his chest any more than he could seeing the ocean for the first time, and with the person he trusted most.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Kudos: 17





	Indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> A short GingKite piece for more writing practice.
> 
> Disclaimer(s): Hunter x Hunter and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Kite was always following Ging. On missions, during free time, to appointments. Where Ging went, Kite was by his side.

It had been this way for nearly two years, since Ging begrudgingly agreed to take him on as his unofficial student. Reluctant approval or not, Kite was thankful. Having grown up struggling to survive in the streets, that decision saved his life. Ging taught him how to defend and take care of himself, provided what he needed, gave him a sense of belonging and home, both of which he'd never had.

Ging didn't have to do any of it but he did. Kite felt in his debt, no matter how much Ging waved that off.

For now, he led him somewhere he'd always wanted to see but never had the opportunity.

The weather suited the occasion. Cool with clear skies and a gentle breeze. The sun had begun to sink towards the horizon. It gave perfect conditions to visit their destination.

The scents seemed strange the closer they approached. The bitterness of salt water and the harshness of sand, as Ging once detailed. It soothed him.

The trees began to thin out. He could only assume they were close. He noticed open ground ahead. His heart beat a little faster.

Not a word had been spoken during their travel. They never felt the need to fill the space with chatter. Conversation was always natural. Ging had a way of making him feel like he could just...be.

Another minute, and they cleared the tree line. Grass turned to sand. He pulled his cloak closer to him to hide the sudden trembling. He couldn't say if it was nerves or excitement.

Over a small grassy hill, and there it finally appeared.

An endless expanse of dark blue that vanished some miles out, the sun beaming down upon the water, causing it to glisten like millions of jewels hidden just beneath the surface.

Kite just stared as he followed Ging, as if in a trance. They stopped close to where the tide reached its limit on the beach and stood watching the waves in silence.

He tried to gather his thoughts but came up empty. He didn't know what to think. Not good, certainly not bad. Serene, maybe. It was the only word to come to mind.

Ging broke the quiet moments later to look at Kite's awestruck expression and say, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Beautiful wasn't a strong enough word but Kite could do no more than nod, completely speechless, while he and Ging enjoyed the view.

He had to wonder what it was like to be in the water. What it felt like in his hands. To swim in it, maybe sail on it, to find out how far it stretched with his own eyes. But for the moment, he just stared.

And soon, inevitably, his eyes were drawn to Ging, and his breath caught in his throat.

He couldn't help it. Ging's face fascinated him. The sharp features, an easy smile, bright hazel eyes that blazed with the fire of determination.

Ging was beautiful. Even more so than the ocean before them, a stunning vision bathed in sunset glow.

He couldn't miss how his heart sped up whenever Ging looked at him, much as he tried to ignore it and the unfamiliar feelings he kept carefully concealed.

He quickly looked away as Ging turned to him, not wanting to be caught.

"What do you think?"

Kite met Ging's intense gaze before averting his eyes back to the water. "It's...well...it's sort of..."

Ging smiled, making Kite's breath hitch again. Ging might have heard it if not for the crashing of the waves. "Indescribable."

Kite nodded again with a quiet "Mmm-hmm."

No, beautiful really wasn't the right word. Not for the ocean, or even for Ging. There was no term for either.

But he was grateful that Ging brought him here.

That he was here, sharing this moment with him.

It was sentimental and soft but he hardly cared.

He couldn't describe the warm sensation in his chest any more than he could seeing the ocean for the first time, and with the person he trusted most at that.

"Thank you, Ging," he said.

A shy person at heart, Ging was unusually confident around the few he grew close to. So Kite was taken aback when Ging rubbed at the back of his neck, as if flustered by his student's praise, not even noticing being addressed by his name instead of Master, which Kite had always insisted on and Ging teased him for. "It's nothing. You should see it, anyway. And soon, we may board a ship for sailing practice. You never know if you'll end up out there during the Hunter Exam. Can't have you getting sea sick."

Kite smiled, amused by his teacher's embarrassment and attempt to distract from it. "Still. Thanks."

Ging gave a content sigh. "Anytime, Kite."


End file.
